


Early Morning Request

by FangsofLightening



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, Pregnancy, based off a prompt, some kind of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose got like this there wasn't any arguing with her. He still thought it was a dumb idea; she had to be out of her mind to think otherwise. Even still...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Request

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP is 6 months pregnant and they're craving cake, so they wake up Person B (and C if OT3) at 2 am and force them to bake with/for them. From otpprompts on tumblr. 
> 
> I don't actually ship them romantically, but the prompt made me think of them and this happened.

Early Morning Request

The insistent shaking got too hard to ignore and Dezel turned. It was Rose; he knew even without reading the wind. She was the only one in the hideout who could even see him, and there was no way he’d mistake her urgent whispers of his name for anyone else. 

“What time is it?” 

“Two. But that’s not important.” Her tone changed into a whine as she shook him again. “I want cake." 

"At two in the morning?” His grumbling never had the desired affect, but it was a good idea to let her know he was unimpressed. This was too early for doing anything, especially cooking.

“I don’t control my cravings." 

Rose pulled him to a sitting position as she whined again. Probably pouting, but he didn’t care to check. She didn’t need it to get what she wanted even if she was; he was getting out of bed moments later, feeling her move away as the wind let him know she had a hand on her round abdomen. Right where she often had it lately. 

"Why’d you have to go and get yourself pregnant?” It was more rhetorical than anything else, half muttered to himself as he stretched. Hopefully not enough to trigger any mood swings. 

“You could’ve stopped me if you hate it that much.” Rose’s hand closed on his arm and he was steered from the room before he could pull anything more on, sighing in resignation. She certainly was eager. Running his free hand through his hair would have to be good enough. 

“I can read the wind, not the future. Why would I ruin your fun?" 

"So I don’t get pregnant.” Her tone implied it was the most obvious thing in the world; never mind the fact that she had really loved that guy. He had no business interfering with their sex life. “You could’ve just taken his place." 

Dezel yanked his arm from Rose and stalked into the kitchen as his cheeks got hot, refusing to grace that comment with a response. Their relationship wasn’t anything like that, it could never be like that, and she knew it. The comment had to be her usual teasing. A quick check let him know she was grinning; she’d expected that reaction. The irritation he felt came out as a growl. It was definitely too early for this. 

"C'mon Dezel. You know I was only joking.” The laughter in her tone said otherwise and Dezel still refused to respond. After last year, she knew how he felt about that subject. “Oh, now I’m getting the silent treatment?" 

Ignoring Rose was easy as he stomped around the kitchen gathering what he needed. Her whining was something everyone had grown used to during her pregnancy. Especially since that guy had ditched two months ago. After saying he’d stay with her through it. Rose adding to her order was the only reason he didn’t snap the wooden spoon in half. 

"Make it chocolate, with some of that whipped cream and strawberries on top.” An easy enough order, and not disgusting like the dinner she’d wanted a few days ago. 

Two hours passed before the cake was complete, and it occurred to Dezel that Rose might have changed her mind. It had been a craving after all; didn’t they usually pass? As he set the last strawberry in place, the sound of clapping almost startled him. Clearly he needed more sleep. 

“Finally. Can I eat it now?" 

"I made it for you.” Dezel set the cake and a fork in front of her and took a seat with a yawn. 

Rose didn’t need to be told twice, digging in with a smile the moment he set it in front of her. Leaning on the table with his cheek in his hand, Dezel grimaced. Pregnancy hadn’t changed her manners at all. At least he could get back to sleep now that her craving had been satisfied. Drifting off was easy enough once he placed his head in his crossed arms on the table, chair pushed out so the position wasn’t too uncomfortable. 

“Say, Dezel…” Rose paused to swallow. “You’ll help me with this right? I know the others will be here, and that should be enough but… What if something happens? Something big, and we were separated? I’d feel better knowing someone was watching over him. Someone who could always be there." 

"You’re asking me to be it’s guardian?” Of all the ideas she’d had the last few months, this was by far the last one Dezel had expected. “That isn’t a good idea." 

"You’ve guarded me fine all these years! Why would my baby be any different?" 

"Rose…" 

If she was going to insist on having this conversation, he was going to have to sit up. What he did wasn’t guarding… okay, it could be seen that way. But the reasons…

"And don’t give me that crap about what happened when I couldn’t see you. I told you that doesn’t matter anymore." 

"It sure as hell does matter,” he growled. Crossing his arms, Dezel vaguely acknowledged that his glare never had an affect on her. “I don’t have the right-”

“You don’t get to decide that." 

Rose stood and crossed her arms, glowering at him in a way so similar to his own that he almost ignored what the wind was telling him. She couldn’t be serious. Staying at her side, he could do. Continuing to help the Scattered Bones wasn’t an issue either. Easy enough requests to fulfill. But there was no way he could play guardian over her baby. Not after the way he had used her. 

"There are much better choices." 

"And I choose you.” The irritated sigh she gave was loud in the room, and Dezel pointedly ignored it. She was getting too worked up over this. 

“It’s too early for this and you need sleep." 

"Don’t change the subject. You’ll be a fine guardian." 

"I nearly got you killed.”

“And saved me. Countless times." 

"I used you, Rose." 

"We had this conversation a year ago. And I stand by my decision.” The sound of her footsteps, then a finger jabbed into his chest, getting his attention as he looked up at her with a glare. “You are part of this family whether you think you deserve to be or not. No other seraph has the right to be guardian of my baby." 

When Rose got like this there wasn’t any arguing with her. He still thought it was a dumb idea; she had to be out of her mind to think otherwise. A selfish, cursed seraph like himself would only end up hurting the baby. Even still… Dezel dropped his arms and sighed. 

"Don’t blame me if something bad happens to it.”


End file.
